Bad Day
by farika
Summary: "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kau tampak murung sekali." "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."/Lebih baik tidak mendapatkan dirinya daripada mendapatkannya tapi tidak mendapatkan hatinya./Full Naruto POV./My first fanfic in this fandom./Re-publish./RnR? :D


**BAD DAY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typos, Lebay, dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kau tampak murung sekali." "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."/Lebih baik tidak mendapatkan dirinya daripada mendapatkannya tapi tidak mendapatkan hatinya./Full Naruto POV./Re-publish. =D**

**A/N: Hallo! Farica di sini! ^^ Senangnya bisa membuat fanfic di fandom Naruto. Melihat para author di sini yang selalu semangat membuat fanfic, jadi terinspirasi buat fanfic di fandom ini. Fanfic ini saya edit, di mana lirik lagu "Bad Day", Daniel Powter, saya hapus. Maaf kalau baru di-edit sekarang. ==" Yosh! Terima kasih buat **_**Sky Melody**_** atas sarannya. Benar-benar membantu. ^^ Jika mau membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut silahkan, yah saya akui lirik dengan ceritanya benar-benar tidak nyambung. ==" Jika tidak, **_**no problem**_**. :D**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Aku menapaki kakiku menuju café itu. Café mungil yang terletak di persimpangan jalan itu.

Aku tahu kau telah berada di sana, di tempat acara orang yang kau cintai.

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus memberimu ini. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap membawanya. Kotak berwarna merah dan cincin berlian tinggal di dalamnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam café tersebut dan mendapati dirimu menyambutku dengan senyuman **hambar**. Pandangan matamu kosong. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu terpuruk.

Aku tahu pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah kau inginkan. Kau begitu menyukainya. Ya, dia, si Uchiha Bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah waktu berselang cukup lama, Sasuke berdiri sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. Aku melihatmu sedih sambil menyeruput kopi yang ada di hadapanmu. Mengapa kau selalu mengharapkannya?

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku mau mengumumkan bahwa pernikahanku dengan Sakura akan dipercepat."

Kau tekejut dan tiba-tiba kau berdiri, membuat semua pandangan orang menuju padamu. "Maaf. Aku mau pulang. Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing," katamu menutup kesalahan dalam tingkahmu.

"Ah, Hinata… Cepat sekali…" Sakura berkata dengan nada sedih, karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu.

Aku ikut berdiri dan berkata, "Bolehkah aku mengantarmu, Hinata? Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana?"

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah bersamamu. 'Ku masukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku, menggenggam erat kotak kecil merah.<p>

Kau diam membisu. Bahkan kau tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku benci dengan keheningan ini. Mengapa kau begitu memikirkannya, Hinata?

"Naruto-kun, apakah… sakit hati begini rasanya?"

Aku menoleh padamu. Tatapan matamu masih sama, kosong. Raut wajahmu sedih, dan itu terpampang jelas. Apakah tidak ada ekspresi lain selain itu?

"Aku sering merasakannya dengan… orang yang begitu 'ku cintai."

Apakah kau tahu, Hinata? Orang yang begitu 'ku cintai adalah dirimu.

"Aku bingung dan aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Perasaanku begitu campur aduk. Naruto-kun?"

Kau memandangku dengan wajah tak berdosamu itu, tanpa senyuman. Sama sekali tanpa senyuman dan wajahmu yang begitu… **menyedihkan**.

"Hn?"

"Mengapa wajahmu muram begitu?"

Ini karena dirimu, Hinata. Kalau kau muram, aku juga muram.

"Karena kau tidak tersenyum."

Kau tertegun lalu kau mencoba tersenyum. Senyumanmu memang manis, tapi aku tahu di dalamnya **sangat pahit**. Jangan memaksa seperti itu, Hinata.

"Kau... menyukai Sasuke?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hatiku sakit. Hatiku perih.

'Ku mohon Hinata, lupakan dia! Lihatlah kepadaku, Hinata!

"Ini adalah hari terburukku, Naruto-kun. Aku... benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya."

Tolong hentikan, Hinata. Aku mohon... Jangan seperti ini. Lihat aku, Hinata! Lihat aku!

"..."

Kau menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam. Aku tahu kau ingin menangis. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata tapi...

Bisakah sekali saja kau tersenyum tulus padaku?

Kau selalu tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke... Mengapa hanya dia? Mengapa kau selalu ingin dimengerti? Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, Hinata?

Lama sekali kau menundukkan kepalamu. Tak jarang tanganmu mengelus pipimu dan mengucek matamu, mencoba meredakan tangismu.

Apakah aku benar-benar tidak boleh berada di hatimu, Hinata?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kau tampak murung sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum pahit. Aku masih bisa melihat tatapan matamu yang kosong, sama seperti hatimu, kosong.

**Kosong.**

"Apakah... kau akan tetap mencintainya, Hinata?"

Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Menyejukkan rasanya. Tapi, hati ini akan sulit untuk sejuk.

Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Hinata.

"Ya. Aku tetap mencintainya. Apakah... hal ini salah?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu aku mulai mengambil nafas.

"Entahlah..."

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bukan ini jawaban yang aku inginkan, Hinata. Mengapa... kau begitu kejam padaku. Hatiku... sakit sekali.

Sakit.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya."

_KIIITT!_

Hatiku sakit. Dadaku sesak. Aku semakin kuat menggenggam kotak kecil merah yang ada di sakuku.

Kau tidak punya hati, Hinata. Kau membuatku benar-benar...

**Jatuh.**

"Segitunyakah... kau... mencintainya?"

"Ya. Aku tahu ini salah tapi..."

Kau sudah gila, Hinata. Lihat aku! Cukup! Jangan lihat Sasuke lagi! Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain! Lihat kepadaku saja, Hinata!

Aku mohon...

"Tapi, mencintai seseorang itu tidak menginginkan timbal baliknya, bukan?"

Aku tertegun dan aku sungguh terkejut. Apa maksudmu... Hinata?

Kau... benar-benar tulus menyukai Sasuke?

Aku...

Aku **bodoh**.

Tapi, aku **tidak salah** Hinata.

Mengharapkan orang yang kita cintai itu... adalah hal yang wajar, bukan?

Aku mencintaimu dan aku menginginkanmu.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh... mengisi hatimu lagi, Hinata?"

Aku tahu kau terkejut atas pertanyaanku. 'Ku lihat wajahmu sudah mulai kacau dan panik. Mengapa kau seperti ini?

"Naruto-kun, aku..."

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Hinata. Maafkan aku atas pertanyaan bodoh 'ku tadi."

Aku tertunduh lesu. Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan hal yang kelewat batas.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku..."

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata. Selamat tinggal."

Aku mulai menapaki kakiku lagi, berjalan meninggalkanmu yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Jangan mengasihaniku, Hinata!

* * *

><p>Aku melihat pantulan diriku pada air bening di pinggir danau.<p>

Aku masih tidak percaya atas kejadian barusan.

Aku menggenggam kuat kotak kecil merah yang ada di saku celanaku, lalu aku keluarkan.

"Hinata, apakah aku sudah menanyakan hal yang salah?"

Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya dan aku sudah terlanjur...

**Remuk.**

Aku membuka kotak kecil itu dan aku ambil cincin berlian yang ada di dalamnya.

"Seharusnya cincin ini sudah berada di jarimu, Hinata."

Aku menatap sendu ke arah cincin itu, lalu pikiranku memutar kembali kejadian tadi.

**Ditolak.**

Itulah yang aku takutkan.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu bahwa...

Aku memang sudah ditolak... sejak awal.

Ini adalah hari buruk yang pernah 'ku rasakan, mungkin juga yang dirasakan Hinata.

Aku akan pergi jauh, Hinata.

Aku tidak akan lagi mendekatimu.

Aku akan melupakanmu.

Sebagai janji aku akan...

Membuang cincin ini ke danau.

Aku menggenggam erat cincin itu, lalu aku lemparkan ke danau dengan sepenuh kekuatanku.

Hatiku masih sakit.

Tapi biarlah begini.

Kau jalani hidupmu, Hinata. Dan aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lebih baik tidak mendapatkan dirinya seutuhnya daripada mendapatkannya tapi tidak mendapatkan hatinya."<em>

**THE END**

**.**

**Yeah, fanfic aneh bin ajaib ini saya permak ulang "sedikit", hanya 2% aja. Hasilnya tetap "sedikit" hancur dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa pas baca ulang saya merasa ilfil?**

**=="**

**Yak. Saya meminta REVIEW dari para readers dan author senior.**

**Komentar, saran, flame ? Saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.**

**:D**


End file.
